


Ascension

by SparklePuppy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: It was no surprise to Aaron that George had found a loophole in the mandates of the kingdom that in order to ascend to the throne, the crown prince must be married.Please note that more tags may be added and the rating may change as the story progresses.





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I hope that I've been missed. If not, just let me stay delusional, 'kay? In order to get back into the swing of things, I sat down and just wrote what first came to mind. I'm winging this. No outline, no real plan for what's happening, no research into medieval history. There's very little editing. I grammar and spell-checked it, but that's about it. Fingers crossed that it works.  
> ~* Hermit Panda *~

“This is complete bullshit!” Aaron’s chest heaved as he slammed his fists against the great oak table separating him from his advisory council. He hoped the gods would damn the men before him to hell for the choice they were pushing upon him. If he wanted to inherit his father’s kingdom and take care of the people that he had been trained to rule over his entire life, he had to take a spouse. His eldest cousin sat smirking directly across from him. The Foyet line had tried for generations to usurp the throne from the Hotchners. It was no surprise to Aaron that George had found a loophole in the mandates of the kingdom that in order to ascend to the throne, the crown prince must be married. 

 

The thought of marrying again cause bile to rise in Aaron’s throat after the betrayal of his wife. He loved the child he had claimed as his son and heir, but part of him would always wonder if he had been born of one of his wife’s many lovers. Her death from a fall at the Foyet manor had been a relief. Aaron no longer had to pretend to be a happily married man, unaware that his wife was spreading her legs for whomever she pleased.

 

Casting his eyes to the side, Aaron saw his mentor’s fist clenching against his belt. Dave rocked on his heels and gave a small lift of his shoulders. His best friend could see no way out of the predicament that Aaron found himself in. 

 

His mind whirled over the possibilities. There were very few women that he had allowed himself to spend any time with since his discovery of Haley’s betrayals. Alex was obviously not an option. She had been married to Dave since shortly after the death of her first husband. JJ was unavailable. His son’s nanny was married to a member of his guard. Penelope, his personal cook, was available but enjoyed her wild flirtations with Derek. His son’s tutor, Emily, was a possibility. She was a well-born lady, educated, adored Jack. But Aaron knew that choosing the pretty brunette would be giving Foyet an emotional win over him.

 

Aaron’s gaze settled on the quiet, mousy man at the end of the table with his quill poised over parchment waiting for someone to speak. The scribe had been a recent but welcome addition to the prince’s life. Spencer was the most well-read person he had ever encountered. They had spent many quiet evenings discussing lore or essays until the fires had died behind their grates. The mandate only dictated that the prince had to marry before becoming king. He did not have to choose a female spouse. Choosing a male spouse, while complying with Foyet’s demand that he marry, would hopefully foil whatever plan that George was scheming.

 

“How soon do I have to name a spouse?” Aaron finally broke the silence. He watched the scribe’s quill move quickly to record his inquiry.

 

George gave him a feral smile. “You have a fortnight after your father’s death to name your wife and marry. I do hope you’re able to find someone agreeable within two days. It would be a shame if you were unable to inherit the throne after you worked so hard to prepare for it.”

 

“I already have a spouse in mind. If they are agreeable.” Aaron tilted his chin up slightly and stared at his cousin. He could see Spencer’s eyes watching his curiously and kept himself from grinning at George. He leveled a finger at the young man with ink-stained fingers. “I choose the scribe.”


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince chose HIM as his spouse? Why did the Prince choose a shy, awkward scribe instead of Lady Emily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still winging it. I refuse to outline or plan for this one. It seems to be working out so far. Two chapters in two days.  
> ~* Hermit Panda *~

Spencer blinked at the words on the parchment before him in confusion while the rest of the room sat in shocked silence. The Prince chose HIM as his spouse? Why did the Prince choose a shy, awkward scribe instead of Lady Emily? She was the most obvious choice. If not her, then why not any one of the hundreds of highborn ladies that circulated the soon-to-be king’s realm?

 

He swallowed and raised his head. Aaron met his eyes with the briefest of nods before the council erupted into chaos. The Prince, it seemed, had a plan. Spencer scribbled furiously across the parchment to record the accusations and questions being hurled at both the Prince and himself. He felt a presence at his elbow and spared a glance at the man beside him. Will stood, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to protect Spencer if the chaos turned to violence.

 

George roared and flung himself out of his chair to lean menacingly towards Aaron. “You were supposed to choose the tutor!”

 

Spencer allowed Will to pull him from his chair. The guard deftly swung the bag containing Spencer's parchments and extra bottles of ink onto his own shoulder and guided the younger man towards the passageway leading towards Aaron's chambers. 

 

“Find Emily. Bring her to me. I want to know what George is planning. Why does he want me to marry her so badly?” Aaron's voice instructed from behind them. 

 

“Yes sir,” Derek responded before jogging around Spencer and Will to hurry down another hallway.

 

Will pushed open the door of the prince's sitting room. “Spencer? You're pale. What's wrong?” Alex quickly set aside her needlework to rush to the young man. 

 

Dave laughed and helped himself to the decanter of wine on the sideboard. “Aaron announced his intention to marry the young man. He's probably in shock.”

 

Spencer turned quickly to the Prince. He forced himself to his full height so they were eye to eye. “Foyet has a plan to take over the throne. You naming me as your spouse may have thrown him off for the moment but by sun up, he will have a new plan.”

 

Aaron nodded, watching him with dark eyes. “I am very sorry for putting you in this position.  You may refuse me without fear of punishment. I will not force myself on you.”

 

The young man nodded. “I know. I just…” he frowned searching for a way to explain his anxieties to the other man without embarrassing himself in front of his friends. They had accepted him and his quirks easily, but he knew that their loyalty truly lay with the prince.

 

The Prince waved his hand towards the door and glanced at their trio of spectators. “Give us a few moments, please." After they had left, Will gently closing the door behind them, Aaron sank into his favorite chair and scrubbed a hand over his face. “You may speak freely in my chambers without retribution. Always.”

 

“I understand why you stated that you would marry me. It obviously threw Foyet.  However, in order for it to be a legal marriage that he will not be able to overturn, we must consummate the marriage. In front of witnesses.” Spencer felt his cheeks burn. 

 

“As I said, I will not force myself upon you, Spencer. I am attracted to you and have been since your arrival. With time, I would have attempted to make you my lover.” The older man looked up at him and he could see the sincerity in his eyes. “However, time is not a luxury that I have right now. I have to have a spouse immediately. There are many reasons I chose you. Yes, my choice temporarily stalled George's plan. I also would like to keep you close during this period of transition. Your mind is unparalleled. With you at my side, I'm sure that I'll be able to thwart any obstacles George or anyone else puts in my path. But I'm also a selfish man. I want you as my lover. Willing, of course. But George has presented me with an opportunity to have what I want right now.”

 

Spencer swallowed and ducked his head. His hair swung forward, shielding him while his thoughts raced through possible outcomes. He had realized his attraction to the Prince the first time he had seen the dark-haired man. The possibility that the attraction was reciprocated had never occurred to him. He took a deep breath and raised his head to meet Aaron's gaze. “I'm inexperienced. I'm afraid that I won't be the lover you're expecting.”

 

Dimples winked at him as Aaron grinned. “I suspected.” He sobered. He swiftly moved from his chair to kneeling at the younger man’s feet and caught the scribe’s ink-stained hands in his own calloused ones. “Spencer, I am sorry that I cannot give you the courtship that you deserve. I would very much like it if you became my husband. You have no need to fear that I will turn you out if you do not accept. You’re an important part of my life, and I need you, even if you won’t be my lover. If you need time to consider, say the word.”

 

“I would like to be your husband. I’m just nervous that I won’t live up to the obviously high expectations you have for me. I’m nervous about the consummation.” He felt himself blush.

 

“You have nothing to be nervous about, my dear friend.” Aaron brought their hands to his mouth and pressed his lips to each of Spencer’s palms. “I can never be disappointed in you. As for the consummation, Dave will ensure that we have our privacy while also having it witnessed properly.”

 

The young man nodded and gazed down at the prince kneeling at his feet. He slipped a hand from Aaron’s to comb his fingers through dark locks. “We need to come up with a plan, or several, on how we will deal with Foyet.”

 

Aaron stood. He blew out a steadying breath and straightened his shoulders. “We have to question Emily.”

  
  



	3. The Secret Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change in his future husband was fascinating. Aaron always carried himself with a quiet confidence, but Spencer was finally allowed to see Hotch, the legendary war leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days, three chapters. Woohoo!  
> ~*Hermit Panda*~

The change in his future husband was fascinating. Aaron always carried himself with a quiet confidence, but Spencer was finally allowed to see Hotch, the legendary war leader. The Prince had led Spencer to a seat and given him a glass of wine while they waited for the others to join them. When Aaron had gestured Dave and Alex to seats at Spencer’s right, Spencer realized that Hotch was staging them for Emily's arrival.

 

Will had carried in the prince's sleeping son followed closely by JJ carrying their own sleeping son. The children had been settled on a settee in the corner with JJ perched on the arm watching over them. The young prince's guard, Luke, leaned against the mantle, muscular arms crossed over his chest. Derek finally led in Lady Emily and Penelope. It seemed that Aaron had gathered those closest to him to confront Foyet’s possible accomplice. 

 

Aaron rose from his seat next to Spencer as Derek crossed to the Prince, holding out a thick parchment envelope. “Lady Emily and Penelope were just returning to the castle from an evening in the village. I found this in Lady Emily's chamber. It is still sealed.” The guard returned to Emily's side with a menacing hand on his sword while Penelope moved to stand by JJ. A hint of confusion showed on her face as she surveyed the other occupants of the room. 

 

“Sir? I don't understand.” Emily shifted and Spencer could see that Derek had bound the woman's wrists together with a leather strap. She fell silent at a glare from the Prince 

 

Aaron remained silent, breaking the seal on the envelope. Spencer glanced around the room at his fiance’s inner circle of friends. He blinked and wondered how he had missed seeing that the women in Aaron's life were all armed and acted as guards of some sort. It was understandable for Derek, Will, and Luke to all stand defensively during the tense silence. They were guards, trained soldiers tasked with protecting the soon-to-be king and his son. Dave's experiences on the battlefield were legendary as well. His easy demeanor was deceptive, concealing a hard, experienced leader who had fought alongside the Prince for years. 

 

Even Alex’s defensive stance wasn't all that shocking to the young scribe. She rested her hands in her lap, covering the pouch that Spencer knew concealed a deadly sharp dagger. He had been amazed when the woman had pulled the weapon to protect herself from a would-be mugger as they strolled through the village a few weeks prior. She had silenced his questions that a well-born lady should not have to rely on a guard to protect her from the dangers she may face. 

 

However, Spencer was shocked at the realization that Jack’s nanny and the prince's personal cook were both armed. He could just make out the distinctive shape of a short sword underneath the nanny’s skirt. The length of steel appeared to be strapped to the outside of JJ’s thigh. Penelope had produced a sheathed dirk from within the folds of her skirt and while confused about exactly what was happening understood from the body language of the others in the room that Lady Emily posed some sort of threat to the group. 

 

“I have chosen to take Spencer as my husband.” Aaron finally broke the silence. He watched Emily over the top of the note. 

 

“Congratulations, your highness. I wish you many years of happiness.” Her voice revealed little of the wariness that the woman's body showed.

 

“Thank you. Would you like to explain to me why Foyet wants me to marry you and how he came to know?” He calmly folded the letter as he spoke before waving it with feigned nonchalance 

 

Emily's brow furrowed and she blinked at him. “Sir? I don't understand. What does he know?”

 

Aaron stepped forwards until he was looming over the tutor. “George knows about Lauren.”


	4. Lauren's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting beside Spencer, Aaron studied Emily. He knew her tells when she lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four for four. :) I don't know if I'll be able to do five for five though because of my work shift tomorrow. Fingers crossed, but we'll have to see.  
> ~*HermitPanda*~

Aaron shot his arm out to steady Emily when she blanched and swayed before him. He watched her for signs that she was falsely reacting. He didn't want to think that one of his friends would betray him by being in league with his cousin, but he had to face the possibility. Derek pulled a stool over behind the woman's legs and gently pushed her down to sit on it. Hotch allowed her to read the note from George informing her that he knew about Miss Lauren Reynolds and that she was to marry Aaron. He ended the note with instructions for her to wait to hear from him again.

 

Emily shook her head and stared pleadingly up at Hotch. “I don't know. I really don't. You're the only one that I've told about Lauren. I don't know how he knows. I don't.” Her eyes followed him as he crossed to Dave passing him the note.

 

Sitting beside Spencer, Aaron studied Emily. He knew her tells when she lied. Her toes would curl inside her slippers or she would begin rubbing the pads of her left thumb and middle finger together. Even with her wrists bound as a precaution, she had the dexterity in her fingers to rub them together if she wanted but they were still. He could see her slippers peeking out from beneath the hems of her skirts, but her toes were still as well. He felt confident that she was telling him the truth. When he had first met her as Miss Reynolds, her unconscious behaviors had given her away that she was lying about her identity. 

 

He leaned forward. “I believe you. I will be watching you, but I do believe you.”

 

Dave shifted, also leaning forward in his seat. “What do the rest of us need to know?”

 

Hotch looked at Emily allowing her to make the choice. She bowed her head and took a deep breath. “I did not get along with my mother growing up. I did everything I could to rebel against being the lady she was grooming me to be. So the first opportunity that presented itself, I ran away.” Slowly, Emily raised her head to meet the gazes of the people around her. “I began using the name Lauren Reynolds and got myself in with a band of thieves. We traveled through many kingdoms, helping ourselves to the excesses of those who could afford it.”

 

A smiled flirted across JJ’s lips. “Just how did you get access to those excesses?”

 

Emily’s lips twitched. “Many different ways. I had been born a lady and was well-aware of the vices that the highborn are drawn to. I was able to use that knowledge to make myself the most lucrative member of the group. Unfortunately, I also drew the attention of Ian Doyle.”

 

Murmurs ran through the group at the mention of the notorious killer that had terrorized many of the realms for years. “Oh, Emily. You didn't…” Alex looked at her sadly. 

 

“I never participated in his crimes. I was still so angry with my mother for making me feel the way she did that I turned a blind eye to his activities. I felt certain that his victims deserved what they got, but no, I never helped him with his crimes beyond helping to secure an introduction.” Emily looked at them tearfully. 

 

Hotch felt Spencer shift beside him and spared his fiance a glance. The young man had been uncharacteristically quiet. Aaron had seen the realization on Spencer's face that the women in the prince's life weren't merely the wife of an advisor, the nanny, the tutor, the cook. He knew that he would have to explain the details about his inner circle to Spencer later, but while they were trying to figure out what George knew and how to stop whatever nefarious scheme he was working on. Aaron shifted his leg so it pressed against Spencer's. The young man met his gaze before looking down at where their thighs touched. He leaned his body slightly into Aaron’s and returned his attention to the woman sitting on a stool in the center if the room. 

 

“How did you ever get away from him?” Penelope asked softly.

 

Emily bowed her head and hunched her shoulders. “Doyle wanted me to take a more active role in his crimes. He had heard about a visiting prince that would be staying at a hunting estate near where we were living at the time. So he sent me to seduce the prince and gain his trust.”

 

Aaron felt everyone’s gazes turn to him but he ignored them and kept his own gaze centered on Emily. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to,” he informed her.

 

“I need to.” She lifted her head to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on his. “I failed at seducing the prince. His wife had just been killed, and he was glad to be free of a woman. He did not want anyone sharing his bed. Especially not a woman that he could spot as a liar as soon as her name crossed her lips. He plied the entire story from me. I told him everything. In exchange for my honesty, he offered me help. He would help me get away from Doyle and protect me from my past as Lauren Reynolds coming to haunt me if I would return to using my birth name and tutor his child and act as a silent guard for the boy.”

 

“Has anyone ever recognized you from your previous life?” Alex asked.

 

Emily shook her head. “No, never.”

 

Derek frowned at her. “Is it possible that Foyet learned of your identity from Doyle?” 

 

“Doyle’s dead,” Aaron announced. He slowly moved his gaze to each member of the assembled group. Each person nodded their understanding that the man’s death was not to be discussed again. 

 

“I owe my life to Aaron, and I love Jack. I would never betray either of them for anything. Especially not Foyet.” Emily’s voice wobbled as tears formed in her eyes.

 

Spencer licked his lips before speaking up. “If Foyet was trying to use your past to coerce you into changing loyalties, he may not know that it is not a secret from the prince. Perhaps we could use that to our advantage?”

 

Dave nodded in agreement. He raised a brow at Aaron signaling that he had a plan. Receiving a brief nod of permission, he turned to Emily. “Bella, are you willing to pull out your acting skills again and be the fox in the henhouse?”


	5. The Family of Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know that it is late and we both need sleep, but I’d like it very much if you would sit with me for a while longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Work's been crazy, and I had to go get an eye exam. TIme for new eyeballs.  
> ~* HermitPanda *~

The group finally agreed on a plan of action and dispersed to attempt to get some sleep before the sun rose in just a few hours. Spencer stopped his procession towards the door when he felt the prince's hand on his arm. “I know that it is late and we both need sleep, but I’d like it very much if you would sit with me for a while longer.” Aaron's voice was quiet as he watched the younger man.

 

Spencer nodded quickly before sitting in a chair near the fireplace while Aaron said his good nights to the others. The older man returned to his side moments later and sighed. “I’m sorry this is happening to you,” the scribe finally broke the silence.

 

Aaron huffed out a breath and shrugged his broad shoulders. “This is happening to you as well. Still sure you want to marry me?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Spencer smiled. He watched the prince through his lashes. He swallowed nervously when Aaron took his hand and kissed the palm gently. 

 

“You have such beautiful hands. I love seeing them roaming a text you’re reading or clutching a pen.” Aaron cradled Spencer’s slim hand in his own broad hands. He used his thumbs to gently press into the flesh, drawing a quiet moan from the young man. “I’m sure you have questions. You may ask me anything, Spencer.”

 

He considered while watching Aaron’s ministrations on his quill hand. “I understand why you surround Jack with women that are secretly armed, but I am confused as to why you have Penelope and Alex carry weapons as well.”

 

“I have made a lot of enemies in my life. On the battlefield, in throne rooms, in councils. I trust very few people with my life. Those I do trust, I want armed. Not only to defend my life, to defend my son’s, but also to defend their own. A smart enemy would not attack me directly. They would know that the most efficient way to strike at me would be to strike at one of my friend’s.”

 

“Oh,” Spencer responded in a soft voice. He worried his bottom lip. The prince had included him in gatherings with his most-trusted friends over the past few months but had never approached him about arming himself. Perhaps the prince didn’t trust him with a weapon.

 

Aaron leaned into Spencer’s space. “Spencer, I trust you. With my life, with Jack’s,” he spoke as though he could read the other man’s thoughts. “But I also know that you’ve never picked up any sort of arms before. For now, Alex and Will stick closest to you and you’ll have a small selection of guards assigned to you. Soon, however, I would like for you to learn to handle weapons. I will also have Alex teach you the protocol that comes with being a king’s husband. I’ll let you decide if you want to remain my scribe, but there will be some expectations of you now.” He stroked Spencer’s cheek.

 

Spencer nodded mutely. “Does everyone have a story?”

 

“Oh, yes. We are a varied bunch. As Penelope has pointed out before, I have assembled myself a collection of misfits unwanted by others and created my own little family.” Aaron’s dimples popped as he smiled. He pulled away from Spencer when the younger man stifled a yawn with his free hand. “I should allow you to retreat to your bed now. Tomorrow will be a very long day with coronation preparations and now the wedding to prepare for.”

 

They rose and the prince guided Spencer to the doorway with a gentle hand on his back. The younger man enjoyed the touches of his fiance. They made him feel wanted and cared for. He nearly blushed as his thoughts strayed towards the consummation that was in his near future and all the touches that would be a part of that. He pushed the thoughts away and met Aaron’s gaze as they lingered by the door. “Am I one of your misfits?”

 

Aaron chuckled and leaned even closer. “You’re my favorite of the misfits.”

  
  



End file.
